Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to display devices.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices may be used for electronic apparatuses, such as, mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, and tablet personal computers), desktop computers, televisions, advertising billboards, display devices for car dashboards, head up displays (HUDs), etc. For convenience, display devices may be manufactured using mother substrates. A plurality of patterns for display devices may be formed on a mother substrate and cut into separate display devices using a cutting instrument, such as a cutting wheel or a laser apparatus. During a cutting process, stress may be applied to the mother substrate that may cause the mother substrate to be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.